A Fresh Start
by TheBadWilf
Summary: "No, mum is." It was a simple white lie. All Rose wanted to do was save the Doctor from breaking his hearts even more. She didn't think he'd ever actually get the chance to meet Tony. But with the meta-crisis in Pete's world, she couldn't keep it secret anymore.


"There's five of us now," she said. "Mum, Dad, Mickey," she paused for a second before adding, "and the baby."

His eyes widened and she could see the fear all over his face. "You're not…" he trailed off.

Rose saw how much he was hurting. She knew his face better than her own. From her own heart she could literally feel his two break. He thinks it's hers; he thinks it's his. Here they are, saying their goodbyes on Bad Wolf Bay. He's not only losing her, but he's losing a family now. For the second time since the Time War, he's losing a family. And it's breaking his hearts. She can't do that to him.

"No," she shakes her head laughing. "It's mum. She's a few months gone, more Tylers on the way."

The Doctor looks at Jackie from across the beach as if to confirm by Jackie's appearance. But there's no way he could tell. He may be a Time Lord but even he wouldn't be able to see the baby bump.

"Here you are, living your life, day after day. The one adventure I can never have."

"Am I ever gonna see you again?" she asks, choking back her sobbing.

"You can't." The answer physically pains him to say, but it has to be said. She knows that. Doesn't mean she wants to hear it though.

"I-" her tears cut her off. She takes a breath and starts again. "I love you."

A small smile spreads across his lips. "Quite right to." They just look at each other. She tries to smile but can't stop crying. "And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler-"

That was it. The transmission gave out and she watched him disappear into nothing. The one man she truly loved with everything she had, and he was gone. He was gone and would never see her again. Never know the truth. Never know she lied to him. She stood there crying, barely able to breathe.

"MUM!" She called out, running across the beach. Jackie ran to meet her daughter.

"It's alright, Sweetheart. It's alright." She held Rose, trying to comfort her.

"No it's not mum. No it's not. I had a chance to tell him the truth. If I told him, he would've come. He would've stayed here. But I didn't. I lied. And now he's gone and I'll never see him again."

"Rose. Rose, Sweetheart. I know you love him. I know this hurts. But you have a baby to worry about. I know you just want to sit and cry but you have to take care of yourself now. You have to do what's best for your baby. Come on, let's get you home." Jackie wrapped her arm around Rose and led her back to the Jeep.

"It's a boy!" the nurse announced. Jackie stood up by the head of Rose's bed and brushed the hair out of her daughter's face.

"I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart," she smiled.

"He's a tall one, he is," the nurse said. Rose smiled to herself knowing he got that from his father. "What's his name?"

"Anthony," Rose said. "Anthony Alonzo Tyler."

Jackie made a face. "Sweetheart, you know I love you and this baby no matter what name you pick. But are you sure about that name?"

"Anthony is for Uncle Tony, that friend of yours that always babysat me and took me to the zoo before he moved to Edinburgh. And then Alonzo is for… well the Doctor, he always…" she trailed off. Jackie nodded in understanding.

"So are we gonna call him Anthony or Tony?" Jackie asked, trying to get the topic off the Doctor.

"Oh Tony for sure," Rose said. The nurse handed the baby over to his mother. "Not Anthony. Never Anthony. That just reminds me of that kid from my elementary school who tried to set the girls bathroom on fire. Remember him, mum? But you're not gonna be like that, are you, Tony?" She pulled her child close to her. "I love you so much, Tony. Remember that, ok? No matter what happens, I love you."

"I was pregnant, do you remember?" Jackie said turning to the meta-crisis Doctor. "Had a baby boy."

"Aw, brilliant," he said with a voice that didn't sound as enthusiastic as it normally did. "What'd ya call him?"

"Doctor." Jackie laughed to herself as she watched his face fall and eyes grow wide.

"Really?" he asked, both honored and surprised. Imagine that, Jackie Tyler naming her kid after him.

"No," she laughed. "He's called Tony."

"Hold on," Rose broke in, "this is the parallel universe, right?"

The meta-crisis Doctor didn't even listen to what other him was saying. He knew what was going to happen. They had the same brain. He was being left here. He wouldn't get to travel anymore. The Doctor was taking the TARDIS and leaving him stranded. To live like a human.

"…And the price was him." The Doctor continued his conversation with Rose.

"You _made _me!" The meta-crisis Doctor interjected. There was nothing wrong with him. He wasn't some consequence. Because of him there were two Time Lords now. Three if you count Donna. They could go on together, bring back the glory of Gallifrey. His thoughts raced on and soon he wasn't paying attention again.

"And you made me better," The Doctor pulled his meta-crisis back to the present. "And now you can do the same for him." He understood now. The Doctor wasn't abandoning him. The Doctor was giving him happily ever after. He wasn't leaving him here to live like a human. He was leaving him here to live with Rose Tyler.

"But he's not you," Rose whispered. He still heard it though and it broke his hearts- no sorry heart- to hear it.

"He needs you, that's very me."

"But it's better that than tough," Donna added on. "Don't you see what he's trying to give you?" She looked right at the meta-crisis Doctor. "Go on," she urged, "tell her."

Rose turned around and looked into his eyes.

"I look like him, I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything," he explained. "Except I've only got one heart."

"Which means?" she asked him, not understanding what he's trying to say. Why did he have to be rubbish at saying what he truly meant?

"I'm part human," he tried again. "Specifically the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler." He took a deep breath. "I could spend it with you," he proposed before quickly adding "if you want."

"You're gonna grow old at the same time as me?" She didn't seem believe it was true.

"Together," he affirmed. She placed her hand on his chest. He couldn't hear anything. It was just Rose Tyler and the Doctor and to him, they were in their own little world. There was no ocean, no Jackie, nothing but them.

He was snapped out of this world when Rose ran after the other Doctor. "Hold up. It's still not right," she called out after him. "Cause the Doctor's still you."

"And I'm him," the Doctor cut her off.

"Alright," she challenged, "both of you, answer me this." They stepped closer. "When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?" She looked straight at her Doctor. "Go on," she urged. "Say it."

"I said, 'Rose Tyler.'" The meta-crisis could feel how much it pained his other self to say that.

"Yeah, and how was that gonna end?" she continued relentlessly. The meta-crisis Doctor's heart broke again. She was really pushing to leave with the Doctor. He was going to lose Rose Tyler yet again.

"Does it need saying?" Hurt spread over Rose's face.

She turned to look at him now. "And you, Doctor?" Doctor. She called him Doctor. "What was the end of that sentence?"

This was his chance. If he could bring himself to say it, Rose would be his. All he had to do was say what he'd been trying to say for years. He leaned in. Putting his hand on her elbow, he pulled her towards him. "Rose Tyler," he whispered into her ear, "I love you more than anything else I've ever seen in all of time and space. And I know you don't think I'm him, but if you'd give me a chance, I'd love to make the rest of your life," he paused for a second, "fantastic." He backed away from her and tried to read her face. She looked back at him. The second they stood there felt like an eternity. She grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. The world disappeared again. It was just the two of them and he loved it. It was just as it should be, the Doctor and Rose Tyler together forever.

They broke the kiss at the sound of the TARDIS leaving. Rose ran to try and stop them, but the Doctor and Donna were already gone. He walked up to her and held her hand as she watched him fly away. They looked at each other. "You're gone," she whispered.

"I'm still here," he squeezed her hand. "Come on, let's get you home. You look like you could use some sleep."

"Yeah," she agreed. "'Spose you're right. Besides, you haven't met Tony yet."

"Oh yeah!" he remembered. "Your brother! Another Tyler. Although, any son of Jackie's…" he trailed off, cocking his head and sniffing.

"Yeah… see, thing about Tony is…" she struggled to find the words. Lucky for her, Jackie cut her off.

"Oi! You two!" she called. "Car's here to take us to the zeppelin. Come on!" Rose put her hand in his and off they ran up the beach.

That night, Rose and the Doctor were sitting by the fire in Pete's house. They could have gone back to her flat, but they were just so exhausted when the zeppelin landed that they didn't want to drive there. Besides, Pete had been watching Tony and Rose figured it'd be easier just to stay the night. The Doctor was sitting on the floor against a chair. Tony was in his lap asleep. Rose was amazed how much they looked alike. Tony had her eyes but he definitely had his fathers' hair. His freckles too. She wondered if the Doctor had figured it out yet. She couldn't tell. The Doctor sat there stroking the head of the little boy. His love for the child was clear on his face.

"Rose, Sweetheart," Jackie called for the doorway. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure thing, Mum." She got up slowly, trying not to make a lot of noise and wake up Tony. "What's up?" she asked when they got into the hallway.

"Well, I just think you need to know that on the beach today, the Doctor and I were talking about Tony."

"Mum, you didn't!" Rose exclaimed. Jackie shushed her. "You didn't tell him!" she whispered harshly. "I was going to tell him the truth about Tony. But it had to come from me. You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No, I didn't." Rose sighed with relief. "But I may have told him Tony was mine."

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed again. She lowered her voice again. "Why would you do that? Why would you bring that up?"

"I panicked! I'm sorry," Jackie apologized.

"No," Rose resigned. "It's fine. I'm sorry. I guess I'll go sort this out now then." Rose turned and went back into the room. The Doctor was looking in her direction.

"Everything alright?" He asked as she walked in. "I heard some loud voices. I got worried."

"Yeah," she said. "Everything's fine." She sat down next to him. "Actually, Doctor," she took a deep breath. "There is something I need to tell you."

He looked at her, worry all over his face. "Yeah?"

"Well, I know you talked to Mum about Tony and… well… she didn't exactly tell you the truth. In fact, I may have told you a little lie too." She couldn't look him in the eye.

"Rose, whatever it is, you can tell me. It won't change the fact that I love you. You know that, right?" he asked. "I love you." He leaned in and gave her a small kiss. "Now what is it?"

"Well," she started, "remember the last time we were on the beach. And I said mum was pregnant?" The Doctor nodded. "Well… alright I didn't mean to do it. You have to understand. You were gone, I wasn't gonna see you again, I didn't know how to tell you. And the look on your face. You looked so sad, so afraid. I couldn't make it worse. I'm so sorry." She started sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Doctor. Please don't hate me. Please-" Her words were cut off as she choked out more tears.

The Doctor's eyes widened and then softened almost automatically. "Rose, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you no matter what." He looked into her eyes. "I really do." A second later he added, "whose is he?"

She turned away from him and looked into the fire. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Rose not looking at him and the Doctor giving her time. "Yours," she whispered, barely audible to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

Rose turned towards him, still avoiding eye contact. She looked down at Tony sleeping in his lap. It felt so right, the three of them sitting together. No matter what happened, this is how Rose wanted to spend the rest of her life. Together, as a family, the three of them. She looked up into those big brown eyes. "Yours," she told him.

"Mine?" He repeated. A big grin spread across his face. He looked down at Tony and stroked his head again. "He's mine? Really?" He couldn't believe this. "How is that even-"

"Oh don't even ask," she cut in. "you know how it happened."

"So what does this mean? What happens now?"

"Well I mean, I though you could, ya know, stay with us," Rose suggested. "He knows," she added. "He knows you're his dad. We had some pictures and I always told him the truth. I wanted him to be proud of you. And he should hear him, tell all the kids at daycare that his dad's out there protecting the world. He's so proud of you." She leaned in and kissed him and then leaned over and kissed Tony's forehead. "You can put him to bed if you want. Mum and Dad got a room for him upstairs for when I'm off doing Torchwood stuff. Hate leaving him, but atleast he's got them. And now he has you."

The Doctor picked up Tony up in his arms. Rose got up led him to the room. She watched as the Doctor tucked him in and kissed his head. "Good night, Tony. Sweet dreams." He walked quietly out of the room.

"Ya know, you really do make a great dad," Rose said as the Doctor shut the door.

"I told you I've been a Dad before. Are you really that shocked?"

"No. I just wanted to say it," she teased, poking her tongue through her teeth. "Come on, let's get some rest."

"DADDY!" Tony exclaimed, his little legs carrying him as fast as they could to the Doctor.

"Hey, Bud!" he said, picking his son up and spinning him around. "How was daycare? Did you have fun?"

"Yuh huh! I play blocks and made spacesip. I go to stars, just like you and Mummy! WOOOSH!" he babbled.

"WOOSH!" The Doctor said, spinning him around again. "So where is your mum? Is she hiding from us again?"

"Nooo," he giggled. "She wih gamma. I take you." The Doctor put Tony down and the little boy grabbed his hand, pulling him off to the back of the flat.

"Yeah," the Doctor muttered, "take me to see Grandma Jackie. I love seeing her."

They walked into Tony's room where Rose and her mother were trying to assemble something. His crib was apart in the corner and both women looked frustrated. The Doctor looked at Tony and put his finger over his lips. Tony mimicked the gesture and they stood there quietly.

"No, no, no, Rose! It says the bolts go on that bottom thingy, not the one at the top! You're doing it wrong," Jackie exclaimed.

"Mum! You have the direction upside down!" Rose responded in frustration. "Why don't we just wait for the Doctor to get back? Maybe the three of us can figure it out together."

"No way," she argued, turning the instructions around. "We need to prove to him that we can do things without him. I know he and your father laugh at us when we try and do things around the house."

"Mum," Rose teased, "they're just laughin' at you, not us."

"Fine," Jackie gave in. "So then why can't we just use his sonic thing? You know that stick that makes that annoying noise?"

"Jackie," the Doctor cut in, laughing, "that doesn't work on wood. And you still have the instructions upside down." He picked them up and turned them the proper way. "So what do you think, Tony?" the Doctor asked picking his son up. "You think we can help Mummy and Grandma build your bed?"

"Big kid bed!" he cheered, throwing his hands in the air.

"Big kid bed!" they all repeated. The Doctor set him down and crouched next to Rose.

"Alright, I can't believe I'm going to say this," he paused, " but Jackie was right. The bolt goes on… 'that bottom thingy.'" As he reached over Rose to pick up a wrench, he saw her staring at him. "What?" he asked in that squeaky voice of his that Rose loved so much.

"Nothin'," she said. "'S just, I love you. Ya know that?" She leaned in and kissed him. "Now let's get this bed done."


End file.
